Soft Medicine
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Let's say that when Abby sees how bruised Gibbs is after the case she decides to give Gibbs some homemade remedy...
1. Chapter 1

Soft Medicine

Title: Soft Medicine

Author: AbbyGibbs

Fandom: NCIS

**Pairing:** Gibbs/Abby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

Category:, Multi chapter story.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>02x20 "Red Cell"  
>Summary: Let's say that when Abby sees how bruised Gibbs is after the case she decides to give Gibbs some homemade remedy<p>

Warning: Sexual content.  
>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS and the fantastic people who created NCIS.<p>

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: First of all, if you DON'T like GABBY PAIRING DON'T read this!

Second this is for you Laci because I think you really need it. If you're asking me there's not even a plot in this one just something that flashed into my mind that I thought was worth writing. It's my take of what could have happened after that, if Abby had seen Gibbs injured and I think that for a lot of people this would be a sweet medicine and that would work way better than real medicines

I just love playing with them; it's too fun doing so. It's so easy for me to imagine them in situation that sometimes it is scaring me

It might appear a little OCC though, or not depends on how you see things, so you've been warned. But most of all, people don't forget that this is just a story.

I really hope you'll enjoy reading this story.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"WHAT?" Abby almost yelled in her cell phone.

"They're just bruises, Abby nothing more, I swear."

"It doesn't matter Tony. And where were you and Kate when this happened?"

"We were outside talking to Simmons in hope, she would be able to tell us what happened and why Turner and Blake were dead, and left Gibbs with Gunnery Sergeant Leeka. Simmons told us what had happened and told us who killed them. I called him, Abby, to warn him, but he didn't pick up his phone, you know how he is. So we rushed back in. The door was locked and we heard noises in the room, but we couldn't get the door to open and... And Gibbs is a big boy, Abbs, he can defend his own self."

"Still, you should have been there." She told her friend in a somewhat angered voice.

"Abby he is our boss for God's sake not a porcelain doll!" Tony answered in an aggravated voice.

"You should have been there!" She said again and, hung up the phone.

"Damn it, Abby!" DiNozzo let out in frustration.

"Something wrong, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, his agent as the three of them were about to get into the car after Gibbs had freshened himself up a little in the men's bathroom.

Tony sighed when looked at his boss while he opened the car door.

"Let's just say I made the mistake of calling Abby and telling her that... well Leeka gave you a few bruises."

Gibbs sighed this wasn't the thing to do, Knowing their forensic scientist the way he did, the silver haired man guest that Abby must have overreacted and as a result of it probably yelled at his senior field agent. "DiNozzo, don't you know better by now? You know she freaks out like mad when one of us gets hurt." Gibbs smirked.

_Maybe, but when you are hurt, she almost gets hysterical... _Tony restrained himself from voicing his thought and sat behind the wheel. One look at her boss and Kate knew she had to sit in the passenger seat.

"She's gonna flip when she sees your bruises, Gibbs." Caitlin Todd couldn't help but comment.

A heavy sigh could be heard in response.

"Leeka, gave you some difficulties, you have some cuts." The moment the words were out of his mouth, DiNozzo knew, he should've bitten is tongue instead of voicing his thoughts. He felt the back of his hand come in contact with his boss' hand.

A few moments later, they were on the road back to NCIS. They barely exchanged words which was much to Gibbs' appreciation. For once, his two agents, kept quiet. Leroy Jethro Gibbs enjoyed the silence as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to admit it, but Tony was right, Gunnery Sgt. Leeka had given him some nasty blows. It hadn't been the first time Gibbs had had a fight, but the Gunnery Sergeant wasn't the kind of guy to go down without protest.

The most important was that Leeka was in custody now. And for his bruises well... It would take some time, but they would heal.

The difficult part would be to convince Abby that it was really not as worse as it looked.

"You should directly go..." Kate started, but Gibbs cut her off.

"That's what I intended to do, Kate." The NCIS team leader answered.

"Not sure you'll have to go down to her lab." Tony intervened then.

"You're probably right." Gibbs smiled, but the smile vanished almost faster than it came because of the hurt feeling in his left cheek.

Kate looked at her boss through the rear mirror, and told him "She won't leave your side for five minutes, I'm afraid."

"I know." He answered in a strange voice.

Kate frowned; if she hadn't known better, she would have sworn she saw a sparkle in her boss' eyes, the moment, he realized that, their forensic scientist would not leave him alone for a second. Nah, she was telling herself stories. And Gibbs preferred red heads everyone knew that... unless...

Nah... Agent Todd shrugged off the thoughts that were now spinning in her head.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but he loved when Abby was gravitating around him closely. She made him feel good, she made him smile, she made him feel so very much alive from the very first day she had enter his life. The NCIS lab rat had something about her that just made him want to spend time with her; she seemed to understand him in so many ways — even sometimes, without saying words — Abby seemed to be able to anticipate his wants and needs And she had such wonderful Emerald green eyes.

The rest of the route was silent, all of them lost in thoughts.

Kate couldn't help but wonder about the sparkle she had seen in her boss's eyes. Tony was feeling guilty about snapping out at Abby. As a result of his snapping at her, she had hung up on him, something she had never done in all the years they had known each other. She was the way she was, over concerned and protective about the ones she loved and it simply was worse when it came to their boss.

They were all overreacting and overprotective where Abby was concerned, Abigail Sciuto was like the baby of the family that everyone needed to protect from the big wide world, but Gibbs had a tendency to transformed into the big bad wolf, ready to bite everyone that came a little bit too close to her, until, he was certain, she was safe.

It was just the way things were. Tony knew it. Kate knew it, everyone knew it. DiNozzo realized then, that he shouldn't have snapped at his friend. She was as overreacting and overprotecting toward them as they were toward her. Except that when it came to Gibbs, she just becomes limit hysterical. Two people would only react like this if they were in... Love.

Tony held back a heavy sigh. Kate would definitely think him crazy for this, but he was sure that there was more between his boss and his best friends than met the eye. Though he wasn't really sure the two of them were aware of the fact.

They should really get together and see where that road would lead them. Maybe Abby was the woman Gibbs is looking for. The most unexpected things are often the best ones too.

He needed to apologize to her as soon as he saw her.

000

When they entered the NCIS building a little while later, and came out of the elevator, Abby was indeed already waiting for them. Just like Tony had predicted she would be. The moment she made eye contact with Gibbs, she ran toward him, ready to throw herself at him.

"Abby." Tony says softly but firmly.

The lab tech immediately lowered her pace, but kept walking toward Gibbs. On her way toward him, she takes in the sight of his bruises and cuts.

Remembering her phone call with Tony then, she thinks to herself.

_He can take care of himself for sure, Tony, but he can't prevent himself from getting punched and having bruises as a result_.

As he looked at her intently Gibbs sensed her hesitation so he made a little sign with his finger which told her she could come and hug him.

The others hadn't seen Gibbs's finger move so surprise washed over their faces when a smile lit up their friend's features. She walks the last few steps toward him, and slowly puts her arms around him carefully in order not to crush him like she would normally do

The moment she was in his arms, Abby closed her eyes in relief; he was here, safe and holding her.

"Thank God, you're alright." She whispered in his ear.

"I think someone has already told you that." Gibbs replied softly.

"Yeah, someone already did," Abby Sciuto repeats in a slightly sad and guilty voice.

Slowly letting go of the NCIS team leader, she turned around to face her best friend, and when they make eye contact, she's overwhelmed by a rush of emotions that makes her eyes brim with tears.

"I'm sorry, I yelled at you, Tony..." She utters out.

"I'm sorry that I've been so harsh with you, Abbs. Now come here, and give me one of those hugs of yours." Tony simply says smiling, opening his arms for her.

Abby rushed into her best friend's arms. Tony hugged her tight.

When she was in his arms, he leaned very close to her and whispered: "You should tell him how you feel, Abby; take the leap and see what happens, the outcome might surprise you."

The forensic scientists leans back in Tony's arms just enough to be able to look in his blue eyes, intrigued. How do you know? Abby thought she'd been pretty good at hiding her secret to the team. Her eyes searched his and he just smiled.

"We're good again?" Abby inquired.

"It's never been otherwise, Abbs." Tony told her as he leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

A little later, Gibbs left the federal building with Abby. Tony and Kate watched them leave and couldn't help but smile. Exactly has they thought, Abby wasn't leaving Gibbs' side, she was driving him home and would take care of him.

DiNozzo had decided to stay and do some paper work. Agent Todd thought it was not such a bad idea, she too, had some paper work left to do and thought, she could do it so she would be up to date so she figured she'd stay as well.

000

En route to Gibbs's place, Abby couldn't help but think about the words her best friend had said.

_You should tell him how you feel, Abby, take the leap and see what happens, the outcome might surprise you._

Had Tony seen something she hadn't? Did he say it to push her? Had he say it because he knew Gibbs had feelings for her too? She felt like she was going crazy. Too many questions. She needed to stop thinking.

In all the years she had known her best friend, he had been crazy to the point her stomach would hurt from laughing, but he could be deadly serious as well, and like with Gibbs, she wouldn't hesitate, one second, to place her life in his hands as she trusted him fully too.

A smile found its way to her lips and eyes, as she decided that she would take the leap and tell Gibbs how she felt tonight, but she wouldn't do it in words.

TBC...

**Thanks for reading and up to the next chapter, shall we?**


	2. Chapter 2

_NCIS_

_Chapter two_

When they arrived and Abby had parked her car in the drive way, she stepped out of the car and waited for Gibbs to get out before continuing to his front door. Gibbs was able to walk, but she had seen him flinch a couple of times as he tried to sit comfortably in the passenger seat. But of course he wouldn't say a thing, being too proud or rather the tough Marine he had always been.

He would never change, but she wouldn't want him to.

Abby was about to ask him for the key to his house when she remembered it was never locked. Opening the front door, she went in, hitting the switch so they would have some light inside, and stepped aside to let him enter his home. Abby closed the door behind him as soon as he was inside of his house.

Gibbs walked toward his kitchen; he needed a beer from the fridge and an ice pack out of the freezer to place on his cheek. He then came to sit on a chair in his living room. Abby watched him, and smiled. She didn't say a word as she went upstairs to the bathroom to see if she could find some stuff she could apply on his bruise.

_Damn I should have brought my Arnica pomade!_ She thought, but she figured since he was a Marine she would find something. Some balm or unguent.

And indeed that is was she found in his bathroom closet although she wasn't sure she would really use it. She couldn't prevent a smile lighting her face as some images flashed into her mind while she was coming down the stairs. When Abby entered the living room again, she found Gibbs still sitting on a chair, but he had taken off his jacket.

Slowly walking toward him, Abby glanced at Leroy Jethro Gibbs as he watched his favorite member of the team coming to him. His eyes suddenly lit up with a new light and it made Abby smile. A few moments later, she was standing in front of him. Abby slowly placed the unguent on the table, and then she reached for a chair and placed it across from his before she sat on it. Laying her eyes on the table where she had placed what she would need, Abby suddenly realized she'd forgotten something and stood up at once and went back to his bathroom.

While Gibbs waited for her to come back, he realized that she seemed to be pretty at ease around his place. It sure was true that it wasn't the first time Abby spend time here. And his door was always open literally and figuratively speaking.

Abby had made it a habit to come to his place when she felt bad after a case; it was their little secret, and it never had been a problem because she always had a bag packed at his house. He smiled at the thought but flinched slightly instantly.

Gibbs could hear Abby's feet bouncing down the steps, he wondered why she'd gone back up, but he had his answer as soon as she saw her come in. Abby was holding towels in her hands as she walked toward her boss and came to sit on the chair she had set for herself a few minutes ago.

"Damn it!" she voiced out loud.

Gibbs frowned, and was expecting Abby to tell him what was wrong, but she didn't, she just stood up, and walked in direction of his kitchen. A few minutes later he could hear water running and a cupboard being opened then closed. Abby was back to sitting in her chair facing Gibbs holding a bowl of lukewarm water.

Placing the bowl on the table as well, she then focused her attention on the man sitting in front of her. Abby looked at him in such a tender way that Gibbs could feel his insides melting; her green eyes were so bright and so expressive and the phrase "Eyes are the mirror of our souls" had never been more true than at this very moment.

Abby was good to everyone and always there to help where she could.

Her eyes were still on Gibbs when she reached out to brush her fingers against the bruise right under his left eyes. He wouldn't voice it but to him it her fingers brushing over his face felt like an angel's touch. Then suddenly it was all over - the heavenly touch was gone when Abby had dropped her attention from him a second to take a towel and dip the tip of the towel in the lukewarm water. Abby pressed the towel between her fingers to free it of the excess liquid and finally applied it carefully to Gibbs bruised cheek, brushing the dried traces of blood he had missed when he had cleaned himself a bit earlier. A moment later she did the same with the cut on the right side of his lower lip - her left since they were sitting face to face.

The soft pressure of the wet towel on his lower lip made him wince slightly. Abby pulled her hand holding the towel back immediately.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly.

"It is okay, Abbs, it's just that my lips are very sensitive." Gibbs replied simply, in a kinda soft, seductive tone of voice.

Abby suddenly felt like paralyzed. Did he realize that he was making her feel all warm and tingling inside? Was he even aware of the tone of voice he had used to answer her? The lab tech tried to stay focused on her task at hand, but failed.

All she wanted to do was kiss him. Kiss his pain away.

She proceeded to rinse the towel in the bowl of lukewarm water, but stopped when she considered her options and realized that kissing him maybe wasn't such a bad idea after all; facing Gibbs once more she reached out to caress his cheek again, she let her eyes linger on his face, his so wonderful icy blue eyes, his left one contrasting against the dark red and purple mark on his cheek.

Abby hadn't expected it to be so vivid already.

She looked in his eyes again before slowly leaning in toward him, placing a soft, feather light kiss to the bruised skin on his face then a second one, and a third one and without thinking and realizing it, a fourth one that was lips against lips. The touch was so sweet and tender, his lips tasted like beer. Her mouth lingered on his for a couple of seconds then suddenly she jumps backwards, looking all confused.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry Gibbs... I didn't... I didn't mean to..." She tells him visibly embarrassed as she stands up grabbing for the bowl of water that has now cooled off.

When she's about to move her boss takes hold of her wrists.

"It's okay, Abbs," he said softly as she looked at him.

Searching his eyes, she smiled, then her eyes widened as she read in them that he actually wanted her to kiss him.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Abby asked him with a smirk.

"Because, I wanted it to come from you, first." Gibbs retorted.

"I'll be right back." Abby said as she winked at him.

And once more she headed for the kitchen to change the water in the bowl. A few moments later, Abby is with Gibbs again, wearing a smile on her face that lightens the entire room.

Abby looks at him silently, her eyes then traveling on his T-shirt, before their eyes lock again.

"Only if you give it the same treatment you gave my cheek and my lips." Gibbs tells her trying to be deadly serious though he can't stop the smirk that's forming itself on his lips.

"Yes, sir." Abby says with a salute.

Slowly Abby took the hem of his clothing fabric in both hands and pulled at it, freeing it from the waistband of his pants, Abby kept pulling until she arrived under his arms, waiting for Gibbs to stretch his arms above his head and after he had done so, the NCIS lab tech tugged the T-shirt over his head and threw it away. The piece of clothing landed somewhere on the couch.

Abby took a step back to look at his well muscled upper body, her eyes taking in every inch from the neck to the waistband of his pants. Her lower lips found its way between her teeth, Abby was definitely liking was she was looking at. Her eyes were sparkling.

Gibbs couldn't help clucking at the vision Abby was offering him, she looked like a girl that was window shopping, who was coveting a lollypop or candy.

Suddenly snapping out of her admiring state of mind, Gibbs's 'favorite' moves back toward him again, but this time she reaches for the chair she's supposed to sit on and pulls it away far enough so it won't be in the way of allowing her to do her next move and locking her eyes with his, she slowly kneels in front of him.

A mischievous smile appears on her lips as her thoughts wonder in her secret garden for a second.

_Maybe one day._

"Not yet, Abbs..." Gibbs murmurs.

Abby's cheek took a slight shade of red at Jethro's answer.

"Since when are you so skilled at reading my mind?"

"I've always been able to read your mind, Abbs, well most of the time."

"Oh, yeah? You can read my mind most of the time, huh? Mister Gibbs. So tell me what's on my mind right now, then?" She said in a challenging tone.

"How about I show you?" The NCIS team leader asked her in a seductive, suave voice.

The forensic scientist looked at the man in front of her and frowned, and was about to ask him what he meant but instead of words a screech left her mouth as she felt Gibbs pulling her to him and crashing his lips against hers.

Gibbs flinched slightly as the cut on his lips came in contact with hers, but the pain was rapidly forgotten and was replaced by sweet warmth. Abby couldn't help but moan at the sensations that were invading her insides. Sliding her tongue slowly along Gibbs's lips she sought permission for entrance, which he grants her, their tongues tease one another, and rapidly the kiss deepens.

One of his hands slides in the small of her back while the other finds its place at a base of her neck preventing her from pulling back, though he's pretty sure that is the last thing on her mind right now. A moan that escapes her throat confirms his suspicions.

Gibbs felt her hands slide around his and find a resting place on his shoulder.

Abby needed to break the kiss a little while later in order to be able to breathe; pulling back just enough to look at him she searched his eyes and smiled, leaning in slowly, her nose caressed his. They looked at each other for a long time as they recovered their ability to breathe properly.

"There goes my _not yet..."_ Gibbs sighed.

"That's because I'm irresistible." She whispers to him.

"Oh is that so?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, you could have said no."

"That, my little squint, is something I've discovered to be a very difficult word to say to you, much to my regret, but if you abuse that knowledge, be worried about the consequences."

Abby leaned in again to brush her lips with his once more as he finished sharing that little secret.

"I would never do that," she told him in a mischievous tone, and then she added "... I might abuse of it for some private matters though..." as she kissed his lips again.

"Right, you wouldn't dare." Gibbs said as they'd released each other's lips.

Abby feigned indignation and hit his shoulder playfully, momentarily forgetting that he was injured. Gibbs groaned and the handsome cast of his features turned into discomfort.

"Oh my goodness, Gibbs! I'm so sorry, I didn't, I didn't mean to I'm sooooo sorry." Abby told him in a really distressed voice.

Looking down at his injured shoulder, she slowly reached and caressed it with the tips of her fingers before leaning toward it and placing her lips on the bruised skin just like she'd done it earlier. Gibbs couldn't help but close his eyes.

Her lips felt so good on his skin.

Abby looked up at him again and smiled; she couldn't resist the want she had to kiss his lips again while his eyes were still closed, and again until he opened his eyes, smiled at him when he finally opened his so beautiful icy blue eyes.

When she ever so slowly leaned back to break the kiss Gibbs learned slowly forward not wanting to let go of her sweet lips, his right arm snaking around her waist, and his hand went flat against the small of her back, slowly pulling her back to him.

Abby suddenly felt like Vivian Ward, Julia Roberts's character in "Pretty Woman", when she had Edward Lewis, Richard Gere's character, when they're about to make love for the very first time.

_Damn it DiNozzo, I've been spending way too much time watching movies with you._ Abby thought all of a sudden.

Abby let out a moan when she felt his tongue, lick her palate, it sent shivers down her spine, and she could feel a heat wave spread through her body with the speed of a fireball that none of the men or women she had ever been with had ever been able to achieve. Abby tried to pull him even closer to her. She had kissed a girl once and gone farther than that when she was in her teenage years, what a girl wouldn't do to experiment. None of the previous relationships she'd been in had made her feel this way just by a simple kiss. Abby was definitely playing for keeps. She wouldn't let go of him.

Their tongue dueled and caressed for a few moments longer before they had to break the kiss in much need of oxygen. Abby let her arms slide down his neck and her hands run over his bruised shoulder and naked chest, her eyes following her fingers, the light shining in them momentarily vanishing when she sew the large bruise on his left side; tracing the contours of the red, blue spot with her fingers made his gasp, and she could see his skin contract a little when Abby softly blew on the bruise and finally leaned in to place soft kisses on it..

She heard him sigh and smiled against his skin

Abby continued to place soft kisses along his left side slowly until she arrived at the waistband of his pants. She kept kissing his skin right above the belt of his pants, darting her tongue out from time to time when she heard a small growl come out of Gibbs, lifting her eyes to look at him. She saw him looking right back at her. Gibbs slowly nodded granting her the silent permission she needed.

Abby unbuckled his belt slowly before unbuttoning his pants.

Gibbs couldn't help the slight jerk of his hips, a reaction that made Abby smile in satisfaction. Then and there, Gibbs realized that he never could deny Abby anything; and right now he had the sensation that he wouldn't deny her anything in this situation either. His favorite lab tech had always been and would always be his weak spot.

He felt like his body was on fire from just a few kisses on his skin, what would it be when they would really start this; he had always been a man of actions and didn't really like preliminaries, but right now, the way she was making him feel, he felt like she could go on forever with the foreplay.

His body hadn't been so responsive to a woman since... since _Shannon_. A guilty feeling passed through him but quickly disappeared and was replaced by an immensely peaceful feeling as if she'd been there for a few moments to whisper in his hear that he was okay to want another woman again.

Gibbs was brought back to reality when he felt a slight pressure being applied on his right ankle, he his eyes looked down he saw that she was removing his shoe that was quickly followed by his sock. A smiled found his way to his face. The other shoe and sock were next.

Abby looked at him then and shifted position sitting down on her knees; silently Gibbs lifted up his hips and the younger woman reach up then and pulled off his pants, but didn't pulled his boxers with them. Jethro's eyes questioned her, but she simply smiled at him, pulling his pants down and over his ankles and feet before throwing them away.

Abby then moved closer to him again, still on her knees, she leaned forward and blew softly on the skin right above the waistband of his boxers, an action that got Gibbs growling. Leaning in even closer, Abby placed a soft kiss at the very same place where she had blown on his skin seconds before.

Her hands and fingers spread on the sides of his torso, slowly kissing her way up to his lips, her body following as she hovered over him. When she arrived at the base of his throat, Abby stopped which brought Gibbs to moan in protest at the loss of contact of her lips. The NCIS forensic scientist smirked and darted her tongue out and brushed his skin slowly, Gibbs gasped at the sensation, making the muscles in abdomen contract. Abigail Sciuto licked her way toward his mouth,

Gibbs felt her lips press forcefully against his, and a second later, she was claiming entrance to the warmth of his mouth, her tongue licked his palate, just like he had done before, and as she deepened the kiss, there was no doubt who was in control of the situation. Each time Abby thrust her tongue in his mouth a little deeper his manhood was hardening, and deliberately, she slowly she ground her hips against the bulge that was now becoming really obvious in his boxer shorts, and a moan of surprise escaped her as she felt his hips jerk up.

After that Gibbs broke the kiss because he really needed to breathe, his forehead pressed against hers while he lay there panting, trying to regain the lost breath.

When their breathing slowed enough to speak,

"Wearing too much clothes, Abbs."

The woman in gothic style pushes herself slowly away from him and bent down to unlace her boots. When the task was accomplished she pulled them off followed by her socks. Standing straight up again she came closer to him and whispered.

"Undress me, Marine." She said in a seductive tone, locking her eyes with his

Gibbs pushed himself straighter on his chair, and reached out for her, his hands found their way on her hip and he pulled her closer to him, now she was standing between his legs, her skirt tickled his skin and gave him goose bumps, his right hand reached behind her and let it caress the back side of her left thigh before passing on her buttocks, that were still trapped in her underwear, then he unzipped the short piece of fabric she used as a skirt, tugging at it with his left hand until it fell in a pool of fabric on the floor. Abby closed her eyes.

It was finally going to happen, she and the man she had loved secretly for quite some time already would finally make love - it was more than having sex, Abby realized as the thought crossed her mind, but she didn't really care. Abby was finally going to know how it felt to have Gibbs thrusting inside of her, and to her that's what was the most important, the rest would come later.

As Jethro tugged at her upper piece of clothing, she slowly lifted her arms above her head, and as she did so, Gibbs pressed himself closer to her, an action that made her take a little step back, which was exactly what he wanted her to do, so he had now enough space to push himself up to a standing position. Her top and fishnet like sleeves were gone on a matter of seconds throwing the fabric away, he didn't care where it would land, and it was definitely not interesting her to know where what she had just been wearing had end up, right now all her focus was on the man whose hands where busy undressing her.

Now here she was standing so close to him in just her underwear, she felt wetness jolt between her thighs in anticipation.

Gibbs leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his, pulling her closer, snaking his arms around her waist, she moaned when she felt his tongue slide into the warmth of her mouth and stroking her tasting organ with his. Her hands caressed his broad shoulders, followed by his neck to finally intertwine at the base of it to pull him even closer to her and deepen the kiss.

When they broke up, their eyes locked while they try to focus on how the breathe again. Gibbs hands slowly started to caress her body, leaving goose bumps behind on each area of skin he had caressed. Abby decided then that Gibbs wasn't going to have all the fun own his own and proceeded to mimic his actions and to her delight, she discovered his body also reacted. Then he slowly walked toward the chain again, but when he was about to sit down she stopped.

"Wait!" She said.

END OF PART TWO


	3. Chapter 3

_NCIS_

_Chapter three_

**A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Thanks to Laci my beta for always having the word that makes me smile again and want to keep going. Thanks also to Reseda for being such a wonderful support to me, even if sometimes, I'm not so easy to deal with.**

**Thank you to my readers, who keep following me, Thank you so much. Thanks to those who have favorite the story or have put it on story alert or even added me to their favorite author list. It really means a whole lot to me.**

**WARNING: strong sexual content.**

Gibbs looked at her with questioning and worried eyes, wondering if he had done something wrong or if she had suddenly changed her mind. Reading him perfectly as usual, she saw and understood his questions; he was easy to read and it was as if their intimacy had taken the connection to another level, another dimension.

Abby smiled at him softly before she leaned in to brush her lips with his. Smiling at him again, she turned and reached for a towel then walked around Gibbs and places the towel on the chair. Gibbs frowned for two seconds, the time to realize what she had just done, then a smirk appeared on his face as well as a light in his eyes.

"Always practical, huh?"

"It'd be easier to clean afterwards and it won't feel as hard and cold." She wiggled her eyes brows at him.

Gibbs chuckled.

"You've spend too much time with DiNozzo my little squint." He told her in an affectionate voice.

"Awww, this is so cute of you, to call me "Little squint" I love it."

_Leave it to Abbs to have such a reaction to an affectionate nickname. _He thought.

His eyes widened in surprise and he gasped when he felt Abby tugging rather roughly at his boxers; they were at his feet in a second and Gibbs stepped out of them and kicked them away with his foot.

"You little brat!" Gibbs said, playfully.

Abby winked at him, parted her lips slightly and brought her finger to them, saying: "Nothing's stopping you from doing the same."

Gibbs arched an eyebrow while a smirk appeared on his lips.

_Oh no, Abbs, I won't give you that pleasure, it won't be that easy. You're clearly having too much fun with this, so now it's my turn._

Their fooling around and making out was a perfect diversion, because he had completely forgotten his pain.

When he rather roughly pulled her to him, Abby let out a little sexy scream of surprise. The next she knew Gibbs was devouring her lips in a demanding and passionate kiss, pressing her body against his, A hand came caressing her back upwards until it came in contact with the fastening of her bra, his fingers toyed with it for a little bit and suddenly it snapped open,

Gibbs pulled the straps off of her shoulders, abruptly ending their kiss, pushing her slightly backwards making her let go of him; she looked at him still dazzled by their breathtaking kiss, and let her arms hang along her sides, the bra falling to the ground. Abby stepped over it and retrieved the safety in Gibbs's arms. They both sighed as skin came in contact with skin.

Abby kissed the side of his neck; he tilted his head, to give her better access. Gibbs closed his eyes.

He really liked her lips on his neck. Abby kept kissing him as she went downwards, leaving a trail of kisses on his warm and bruised skin but she stopped when she came into the area of his left nipple. She smiled and slowly darted her tongue out and swirled it around the dark pink colored little mount. A deep growl escaped Gibbs' throat, and his head fell back. He had never been like this before. When it come to having sex with someone, Gibbs was demanding and in control, but with her, with Abby, everything was different...

Different just like with Shannon - not that they were alike, definitely not, au contraire they couldn't been more opposite to one another physically, but Shannon and Abby would ever be the only two women he trusted in because he felt safe with them, they just accepted him the way he was. Not more or less, just plain and complete Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He wasn't going to lie to himself, he wanted to take control over, he felt the urge to do so grow inside, but he was also definitely having fun with letting her have her way with him. Gibbs groaned and Abby kissed her way up his chest again, fusing her lips with his for another passionate and breathtaking kiss.

**000**

Their kissing was driving him insane and Gibbs knew then that it wouldn't take long for his resolve to not take over control would break soon. Abby placed her right hand on his chest then, her dumb and index finger formed an L shape, while the middle finger and ringer finger were folded down against his chest while her little finger was resting up.

Gibbs gasped against her lips as the meaning of her simple gesture sank in.

His favorite lab tech had just made the ASL sign for_ I love you_.

Abby murmured against his lips then: "I don't need you to tell it back to me, I just wanted you to know."

That was all he needed for his resolve to break and take their little game in his own hands; pushing her off of him, he made her stand, and at his action Abbs panicked slightly. Had she said too much, too fast? Her beautiful green eyes clouded and she looked down at the floor, but soon she felt Gibbs's finger under her chin titling her face up toward his.

"Look at me, Abby. Do I look like someone who would go walking or running in the streets right now?"

Her eyes travelled over his well built body. Abby bit her lower lip when her eyes stopped to look at his hard manhood, and smiled when she looked him in the eyes again.

"No, I don't think so..." She couldn't help but smile.

Gibbs smirked at her and a new light burned in her emerald colored-like eyes.

He reached out his hand and she took it, his fingers closed around hers and he guided her slowly toward the chair. Kissing her lips, he instructed her to sit down, which she did. She watched as he knelt in front of her, Abby's hand immediately going to the base of his neck sensing what he was going to do. The man she adored for so long bent down and when she felt his lips placing soft kisses on her breasts, her eyes closed and her head leaned back as she moaned her pleasure: "Mhmm, this feels heavenly."

"Your skin's so soft, Abbs..." he whispered.

His lips graced her skin between her breasts, then her breasts itself. Her left one first, blowing softly on it made Abby moan in appreciation. Then Gibbs placed a kiss on the tip of her tipple before taking it in his mouth and so very softly suck on it. Abby's moan was louder this time and her eyes closed as he let go of it Gibbs could hear a growl of appreciation come out of his favorite woman and it make him smile. His attention turned to her right breast then as he give it exactly the same treatment he had been given the other, and as he expected, Abby's reaction was identical.

"Please, Gibbs..." She moaned.

Smirking, the man deliberately ignored her, and kept on with his slow ministrations to her breasts, sometimes, he went to kiss a little higher, and at some point, Gibbs's lips kisses Abby's skin lower, and it was driving her crazy, he could tell because her body started to move on its own accord, she wanted more that much was evident by now.

His hands were on her months as he kept kissing lower, his lips were on her navel now, her hips jerked up and her hands let go of his neck to take a hold on the sides of the chair.

"Perfect." Abby felt him murmur against her skin. Leroy Jethro Gibbs's hands then let go of her breast to caress the sides of her body slowly, which was driving the NCIS lab tech mad, something he really enjoyed.

Abby could feel her heartbeat accelerate under his touches, her body was on fire. _Focusing on me really makes you forget your pain, that's for sure. _Abby thought to herself. Wanting to go back to sit on the chair, the scientist found it near to impossible, her body was too responsive to Gibbs's touches, the more his hands descended along her ribcage, the more her hips jerked up. Finally his hands where on her hips, and as he kept lowering them, his fingers hooked the waistband of her slip and pooled it off over her hips and down her long legs.

Her panties passed her feet and Gibbs threw them away and landed ungracefully somewhere on the floor. Abby felt his hands caress her legs upwards, she moaned in response, his hands were strong and slightly callused, she loved the sensations they created on her skin. If wood would have been able to speak and explained what it felt like when Jethro caressed it with the palms of his hands to verify the smoothness of piece he just sanded, Abby definitely knew what the wood would say.

"Touch me, Gibbs," She asked him in a sexy somewhat urgent voice.

Her demand made him chuckle and he told her "I am touching you, Abbs." He leaned his head downwards and placed a soft kiss on her right thigh. His hands continued to caressed her legs as he moved his palms on the back of her legs now.

"You know what I mean." Abby said in a suave voice full of lust.

"I don't think I do." Gibbs informed her, purposefully.

Continuing his way up, he caressed the back of her knees, squeezed a little, and he could hear her short intake of breath as a response, following further his hand finally caressed her buttocks; Abby moaned loudly then, hips moving upwards again. Gibbs let his hands there move just a little higher, his fingers stretched in on the start of her pelvis so he could support her.

"Please..."

He smirked at the evident plea in her voice, he kissed her inner thighs softly, the right one first followed by the left one.

Abby was feeling so hot and full of lust that she thought her body would catch on fire by itself, it was even worse when she felt his lips kiss her curls.

"Gibbs, stop teasing!" She told him in frustration.

"Yes, ma'am."

Abby parted her legs slightly to allow Gibbs better access to where she wanted to feel his mouth. Darting his tongue out, he teased her clitoris with it, just like Abby wanted him to.

"Yes!" She hissed as her back arched, "deeper... there, ooooh, yes! More!" Her words were halting as she tried to remember how to breathe. Gibbs knew exactly where he needed to apply pressure.

Her arms hurt and knuckles had turned white has she was holding tightly on the chair, Abby was grateful to him, he had place his hands on her lower back at the base of her pelvis because she doubted that she couldn't have hold that long otherwise.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, withdraw his tongue almost completely out her warmth which made her growl, she wanted so badly to cradle her fingers in his hair to bring him back, but she couldn't, she needed to keep holding on to the chair or she would ruin everything. Then it happened, he did let his taste organ slide back inside of her and hit her just right.

She screamed out his name as her body started to shudder violently as pleasure rolled like waves through her entire body. Gibbs supported her through it and waited until her body had calmed down a bit before reiterating his ministrations with his tongue.

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiibbs" was all she could hiss out when she felt new pleasure waves crash through her entire being, her body trembled while she swayed somewhere higher than cloud nine.

Watching as she rode her orgasm, he held her, and this time, he let it completely die out and helped her sit down on the chair, placing one hand in the small of her back and the other at the base of her neck, he held her.

"Welcome back, my little squint." He murmured against her throat before kissing her lips softly.

Abby kissed him back softly, unable to move any other part of her body just yet. As their lips parted, she murmured "It's your turn now. You know, you weren't supposed to my medicine, I was supposed to be yours."

"But you are, Abbs, you are."

END OF PART THREE


	4. Chapter 4

**Soft Medicine - 4**

**A/N: Read it or not, review it or not it's all your choice. I could tell you that life's been bitch on my again, but I'm not sure you would believe me anymore though it's true a few things happened bad enough for me not to write anymore. Thank goodness for me, I managed to turn things around just enough to find my love of writhing back and though ****writing is a BIG part of my life but IT ISN'T MY ENTIRE life. **

**I rewrote this chapter several times, before, finally posting this. So for the purpose of this story let's pretend no one knows about Gibbs' daughter, and his ex-wife not even Ducky. I know I wrote that the spoilers were for "Red Cell" but I wanted to clarify that.**

**Thanks to Laci and Maria for always having the word that makes me smile again and want to keep going. Thanks also to Reseda for being such a wonderful support to me, even if sometimes, I'm not so easy to deal with.**

**Thank you to my readers, who keep following me, Thank you so much. **

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS **

**WARNING: None really for this chapter.**

_**Previously on "Soft Medicine"**_

_Watching as she rode her orgasm, he held her, and this time, he let it completely die out and helped her sit down on the chair, placing one hand in the small of her back and the other at the base of her neck, he held her._

_"Welcome back, my little squint." He murmured against her throat before kissing her lips softly._

_Abby kissed him back softly, unable to move any other part of her body just yet. As their lips parted, she murmured "It's your turn now. You know, you weren't supposed to my medicine, I was supposed to be yours."_

_"But you are, Abbs, you are."_

_— __**FOUR**__** —**_

At his words, a foolish smile appeared on Abby's lips and she leaned again to kiss him languorously. Standing on her feet Abby reached out her hand to him. Gibbs smiled back at her and Gibbs took it wordlessly.

They slowly went upstairs, Abby climbing the steps one by one never letting go of Gibbs's hand. As he followed her Gibbs watched the curves of her back moved with each step she took. His body ached, not so much from the bruises he had from his earlier fight, but rather from need for her. He wanted her. It had been such a long time since he had wanted a woman the way he wanted her. He had almost forgotten how it felt. Pure desire for someone, he wanted to be one with her, he wanted to be connected to Abby in every possible way he could.

Abby could feel his eyes on her back and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips, it had been such a long time, since she'd felt so desirable, so wanted, no men had made her feel the way Gibbs did. He made her feel good about herself, safe, cared for. Abby couldn't wait to show him how he made her feel.

She had waited and fantasized about this moment for so long, and after what he had done to her just moments ago — she could still feel her insides tingle — after the amazing things he's done to her. She'd had her fair share of boyfriends, even had some experimental moments with girlfriends, but those were more for fun, testing the grounds, to know what it was like, she even did a threesome ones... All of it to discover that she loved men, but none of her feelings for them could be compared to what she felt for the man she was holding hands with and leading to his bedroom. None.

**000**

When they arrived in the bedroom, they didn't even bother to close the door. They were the only two souls in the house anyway. Gibbs just hoped that for once in his life, he'd thought to lock the front door. He didn't seem to be remembering anything. His focus was Abby right now. And only her.

The women he loved looked at him with mischief in her eyes, and he knew that he would be begging for her mercy soon, but right now, he didn't bloody care. Abby was finally here with him, where he had always wanted her to be, all he wanted to do now what a repeat of what he had done to her down stairs, but now he had the bed to show her how much he loved her and that would be even better. He wanted to hear her call his name over and over when he made her come again.

But he knew he would have to wait for his turn to come again because, she wanted to _heal _his body with hers, but the word heal might not be the appropriated choice, right now, _kill_ on the other hand was fitting so much better. Gibbs' body wanted her so much, hell he wanted her so much, his entire body was hurting.

Gibbs watched as she took a halt when they were standing in the bedroom, she turned herself to look at him. And found him looking intently at her naked body, she should have felt exposed, but instead she felt excited, he was looking her over as if he was about to eat her alive and that was exactly what she wanted.

Abby came closer to him and pressed her lips to his, but when she felt that he wanted to deepen the kiss she pulled away from him, and when he made an attempt to reach for her she took a step back, stretching her arm in front of her and placed her hand on his chest to keep him had a distance, Gibbs could easily reached for her if he wanted it and she knew it too but to her pleasant surprise, he decide to play by the rules, at least for now.

"Huh huh, no. My turn, agent Gibbs." She told him playfully.

All Abby received in response was a sexy sound coming out of his mouth. She smirked at him and, came closer to him, not moving her hand from his chest she leaned in a pressed a soft kiss on his bare shoulder then another one. Her lips, pressed against the base of his neck after that followed by a second one and another one until her lips came in contact with the skin of his other bare shoulder, the hand that was still on his chest slowly started to move following the same path her lips just had. Gibbs closed his eye at the wonderful sensation that the brush her lips created on his skin. If this was only the beginning, he couldn't wait for the rest to come. Her lips started to press tender kisses on his bare shoulder again so Gibbs thought she would repeat the kiss all over again, but to his surprise, her lips lingered in-between his shoulder blades.

Her lips went down then and kissed the line shaped by his spine. The hand which was still on his chest slowly started to follow, he loved it, the sweet caress of her lips and her hand. No woman had ever done this before. He himself wasn't sure he would have thought of doing it to a woman he slept with — not that there would be any other, — but that was something he wouldn't tell her, at least not yet. Her lips went down to his lower back and kiss him there too, they lingered there just a moment longer like her lips had between his shoulder blades. Her palms places on each shoulder, slowly very slowly, Abby walked around him and faced him again. Gibbs felt her arms around his neck and he opened his eyes. His intense blue eyes met her smiling green once.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi" he smiled back.

Abby kissed the tip of his nose then she rubbed her nose with his gently in a very intimate way that Gibbs discovered he loved very much. Her lips then played with his, teasing him without really allowing to kiss them.

Gibbs groaned in frustration.

"Patience, my silver haired fox."

"I've always hated that word."

Abbs laughed lightly at his words. "Why am I not surprised?"

"'cause you know me, Abbs, you've always known me better than anyone else."

"Now that is something I don't entirely believe."

One of his eyebrows lifts up then. "Don't you believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, Gibbs, it's just... well..." Her voice trailed off.

"It's just what Abby? Tell me." He urged her softly.

What hadn't see let it go? Why did she had to open her big mouth, now the mood was ruined, nice way to show him how much he means to you, Abby. She told herself. This was definitely not how she had envisioned it all. And she was the only one to be blamed for.

Abby sighed heavily. "I suppose we can't just go back to what we were doing?"

He simply looked at her, before walking over to sit on his bed, then he hooked his index finger and stretched it again before hooking once more telling her without a word to come to him. Abby chose not to come sit next to him on the bed. Instead she sat on the floor at his feet.

Abby couldn't help but giggled as a thought struck her. He looked at her questioningly.

"If anyone should see us now they could think we're playing a scene, you being the dominant and I the submissive one."

His lips went up in a smirk, but his eyes were serious. "I'm not into that kind of games Abbs... though with you..." Gibbs purposefully didn't finish his sentence. "Talk to me. What is bothering you about me?"

"It's not something _about_ you, you're just you and that is perfect for me, it's just that sometimes I have the impression I don't know you at all."

The forensic scientist saw a flash of hurt pass in his eyes and she could have easily slapped herself for being the cause of it, but she knew that with the NCIS team leader, the best way to act was to tell him the truth. Abby couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be, she apprehended it somehow, what if it would end the something between them that had merely just started? It was too late now anyway what was meant to happen would happen no matter what.

"Abbs?" He said her name in a questioning tone.

He could help but be hurt by her words. How could she say that? Didn't she see? Didn't she know? Yeah, sure he wasn't really a man of big words, he was more the one to act on something. And the things he chose not to tell her was because he did want to protect her. Didn't she know that? Apparently not or she wouldn't have said what she just did.

"I have a feeling you're keeping things from me?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know. The way you are with children for example."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Nothing Gibbs and that's just it. You love them that is obvious, when I see you interact with them, it's as if you are someone else, like it's the old you coming back to the surface, the you that you have buried deep inside. I have the feeling that you have been a father — that you are still a father — at least in here..." Her voice broke slightly as she reach up her arm to able to placer her hand on his chest right above his heart.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs close his icy blue ice for a brief moment. She could almost read him like an open book. He had never realized how good she was at it until now. Abby could observe people almost as well as he could apparently. He sighed heavily. Maybe he could tell her part of his story, after all Abigail Sciuto wasn't like any other woman. He loved her.

"Abby..." He started, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I should have said those things, it's your life and it's your right not to want to keep it private."

"Maybe. But maybe it's time that I talk to someone about it. I you are the person I trust the most. I just hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me." Gibbs told her sternly.

Abby simply looked at him wondering what he might have done that should need to be forgiven. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Don't you want to come in bed, first, you must be cold."

She hadn't really paid attention to that, as she had focused all her attention on Gibbs, but now that he'd mentioned it, she had to admit that she was feeling bit cold. So she nodded, he helped her up, stood up himself and pulled the covers, they climbed in together and when they laid comfortably in each other's arms, Gibbs started to tell her his story. Not his entire story though for that it was too soon.

Kelly, his daughter and Shannon, his wife had been killed, by a Mexican drug baron, Pedro Hernandez. He also explained to her while after a while he had decided to omit that he has been married at all, it had cost him three ex wives after all. He didn't want to take any risk of her started to compete with ghosts again.

Abby cuddled even closer to him and asked him "I'm so sorry Gibbs, and I promise I'm not saying this out of pity."

"I know, Abbs, I know." He said softly as he lazily traced circle on her back with his fingertips.

"What happened to Hernandez?"

Gibbs' body tensed he didn't want it to, but he couldn't help it, he knew the question was coming, he had even expected it, but still earring her ask it didn't make it any less easier for him to give her an answer, because he would mean that he was exposing himself, and he wasn't sure he was ready to face the consequences it could have on his relationship with her.

Did she love him enough? He knew she had faith in him and that she trusted him with her life, but this wasn't a trifle, he had killed a man. Hernandez wasn't the first man he'd ever killed, but he was the first he killed because he decided to take matters into his own hands, and that something Abby might not understand, hell he wasn't even sure he understood himself what made him kill the man. Rage, grief, sadness. All of the emotions mixed together, he wasn't even sure anymore, but did it really matter he couldn't makes thinks undone anyway. He had done what he felt he had to do. Hernandez couldn't kill anyone anymore, but his the Cartel still could. Gibbs stop thinking liked that, it has no use. Abby was curious it was in her nature, but Gibbs wasn't sure if he could tell her the truth about the man's death. Of course would she asked about what happened to that bastard. Abby sometimes you're really too perceptive for your own good. Gibbs thought to himself.

"He's been killed," he answered her after a while.

The fact that his body had tensed up at her question had been lost to Abby, she pushed herself up a little bit to look at him for a long moment without saying a word. Then "I'm not saying that I'm okay with it, but I understand."

Gibbs felt a wave of relieve wash over him, Abby was an amazing woman.

"I love you, nothing will ever change that Gibbs." She leaned forward then and kissed him trying to put everything she felt in it."

TBC...

**A/N ****#****2: first of all thanks for reading. To be honest with you guys, I didn't plan for this chapter to go like this in the first place. It kind of wrote itself, and I must say I love the end result, because it cuts and cools things off a little bit between Abby and Gibbs. I promise you there will more M rated parts to the story, but life doesn't only turn around sex. **

**I hope you will like this chapter and that some of you will let me know. Thanks also for sticking with me. Thanks to those who favorite, follow or review this story it's very much appreciated. **

**I apologize for the mistakes and mess ups **


End file.
